


One more time

by Kurodad



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Step-Brothers, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodad/pseuds/Kurodad
Summary: A classic story about Jihyo and Momo being childhood friends and growing apart from each other as they enter into their teenage days...I'm suck at summaries lol ~ please, give it a chance!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I know it is kinda weird but I wanted to give it a try. After all, I'm doing this for 2 reasons: first one, I want to practice my writing as I'm not a native english speaker so please be kind and understand my mistakes. The second reason is that I like to read stories about unusual ships and I couldn't think anything better than this one lol ~ so, let's see if you guys like it. I hope you enjoy it and also I would appreciate if you comment your thoughts, I need feedback XD

JIHYO'S POV

My parents divorced when I was 4. I still don't know the reasons. My mother keep the reason as a secret until now that it had been more than 10 years. I only know my dad was always busy and, guiding me for the pictures I have of him, he seems to be also quite strict. I don't remember much of our time together as family. I guess that's because I was still too young and the memories weren't happy enough to had an impact on me. I only know that my mother struggled a lot the year after my dad leaved us as she was a single mother and had to work, also taking care of me. My grandparents weren't supportive and my mom had to do her best for us alone. Even if was only over a year, I can tell we suffered a lot. We lived in a small apartment and it only had one bedroom. The kitchen and the living room were the same room and we barely had stuff in there besides our clothes.

Fortunately, my mother remarried when I was 6. He was a widowed man, a little bit older my mom, that had a daughter 2 years younger than me.  
Since the beginning I knew he was very kind-hearted and thoughtful, he always treat us nicely and made me feel welcomed.

We moved in his house almost immediately they got married and I was really confused for the sudden change. My mom never talked with me about this situation and I didn't know how to react. It was weird. I normally stayed at home alone when my mom went to work at her night shift but now she didn´t need to do so. She was all day at home. With me.  
Now I had my own bedroom, clothes and even toys. Before, I had to sleep at the same bed with my mother. The color of my clothes were fading and I only had a ragged doll. Now I had the chance to eat properly. Before, we had to share a piece of bread for us to have breakfast. Sometimes mom gave me her part. Now I had a warm place to come back. Before, I had to put on so many clothes on me to try to not be cold and when my mom came back from work she had to hold me tight every night to keep me warm. This was too much and I cried a lot. I was so grateful.

At first, I called him Mr. Kim. I was not sure if this was right but mom keep telling me to trust on myself. It was just going to take me sometime and he understood it. Mom told me that I was going to be an older sister as she introduced my little angel for the first time. When I saw her, my heart fluttered. She was so shy back then, holding her dad coat and peeking from time to time at us. Apparently she had met my mom before because she smiled at her and her shyness went away. Dahyun was so tiny and pale. Her cheeks were red because it was winter season and the clothes she had on were too big for her to be wearing. Her eye-smile was brighter than the one on her lips. She was like a real baby doll and I loved her at first sight. My mom scolded playfully Mr. Kim at that time and he laughed. I remembered it quite well because I suddenly felt out of place. My mom was carrying Dahyun on her arms as she was asking for her affection, as naturally as a kid does. Mr. Kim looked at me and extended his hand for me to come closer. I hesitated but I went over there after my mother called my name. He ruffled my hair and told me to take my time. They would be waiting for me. It took me more time than needed for me to call him dad but it was worth the wait because I also love him so much. 

Because we grew up together in a loving environment there was not really a feeling of us not being a real family. I love them. Dahyun has always been charming. I don't know why. It must be that smile that she has, always so honest. She is very bright and energetic too. Overall, she has confidence. That is something I always lacked. Her expressions are also amazing, you can tell when she is upset, tired or sad. She is like an open book.

When Dahyun was 6, I was 8. After two years of living together we become really close. She was my best friend. I had no real friends at that time beside my cute little sister because for some reason, my appearance was troublesome. The kids in my class keep telling me that I was a foreigner because of my big eyes. They called me names and laughed at me every time they could. No one wanted to play with me on breaks and I spent most of the time eating alone on the classroom. So when my parents told me that Dahyun was attending my school I was so happy. Even if she was younger I could go see her on breaks. We could eat lunch together and play too. And I knew she was happy too because she had told me she was scared on attending, even if I never tell her bad things about my experience in there.

The first weeks were hard for Dahyun, always coming back to me trying to feel reassured but eventually she made her own path. She made friends rather quickly and started to drift apart from me. We didn´t see each other at lunch anymore as she was surrounded by her classmates. And I was truly happy for her but I was also sad. I was alone again. But at some point, I got costumed to it. At least I still have her with me at home.

One of her friends was our neighbor. I rarely saw her at school but when I did she was at her classroom alone. I knew her mostly because she was always driving her bike through the neighborhood doing errands. She sometimes went to our house asking for errands and my mom normally asked her to buy some bread on the bakery at the end of the street. I know that Dahyun or I could have done it as I told my mom this she smiled and told me that she knew it but there were times you had to help others too. I didn't get it. This girl, Chaeyoung, was as old as Dahyun but her expression was totally different. She seemed tough. Also, she seemed to be dirty most of the times. My mom always gave her some money for the favor and invited her to have lunch with us but she always declined.

One day I asked Dahyun about her and she told me Chaeyoung was very creative and that she loved to draw. She also told me that she barely had colors on her pencil case and that sometimes she used the classroom's chalk to keep coloring. I think about it and realized that maybe Chaeyoung was poor and she hadn´t money to buy colors. Or food. Or clothes. I knew very well how hard it was not to have money so one day at lunch I approached her. We made small talk and I made her smile. She was a bit reserved with me until Dahyun came to us and her face lit at the sight. Then, I discovered that she was only saving money in order to buy her mother a present for her birthday and that she didn't have colors because she spent most of the time drawing at home too. She was dirty just because she liked to play outside. That explained why she was so tanned. They were too young to notice but I felt relieved to know it but I also felt embarrassed. 

Since then we went home together, the three of us. Chaeyoung was quite energetic and athletic and always wanted to run back home. Dahyun and I keep telling her not to but ended do it anyway. We started laughing at Dahyun every time she was left behind but she always ended forgiving us after we bought her some candy. She lived on an apartment block two houses apart from ours. Her house was comfy and it felt warm. She was an only child so she had her own bedroom. Sometimes she stayed with us to study with Dahyun and some other times we had sleepovers at hers. She rarely sleep with us because her mom was overprotective and preferred that us went over there instead. Her parents were always nice and let us play every day in there. We used to watch movies together and tell each other stories before sleep. My days weren't dull anymore. I had a new friend. I come to love Chaengie too, as another little sister. We were always hanging out together and we talked a lot about a bunch of stuff. We hugged each other and teased each other. And when we weren't together, as that time Chaeyoung got chickenpox, we missed each other. It was really natural for us to be together and I wasn't bothered anymore for not having friends my age. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were more than enough for me. Or so I though.

It was before Momo came into my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short intro chapters lol so you get what's going on...

CHAEYOUNG'S POV  
When I was a kid I used to be most of the time at home. My mother has always been overprotective and even if my dad tries to convince that everything is all right she is still acts that way. I don't know how they ended married. My father is adventurous by nature and so I am. That's why my mother keeps running after me all the time and I hate it.  
I usually stayed at home drawing. When mother went out for some errands I took it as a chance to go play outside. When she came back and saw me all dirty she ended up grounding me so I ended again at home all day with no one to play. I had the chance to do so at school, she said. And I did, but it was boring and I ended going back to the classroom to keep sketching. But even if mother grounded me, I knew she meant good, after all that's what father said. He also told me that mother was like that because she had to say goodbye too soon to someone she loved and she didn't wanted to pass for it again. I guess father meant my grandparents but I'm unsure. 

Anyway, when I was a first grader, I met this older girl at school. I have seen her before, she was a neighbor. At that time I did errands in order to buy mother a gift. She got mad at me when she knew how I got the money by the way. Her mother was very kind and let me do some errands from time to time and I saw her at home but I never talked with her.  
As I was saying, this girl was Jihyo-unnie. She talked to me and I noticed that she was really friendly. Even at her age, she was really kind and thoughtful with her words. I guess it is in her nature but she seriously had this mother-like feeling even as a kid. I felt comfortable but still shy. Dahyun came over and I relaxed. She was a popular kid and her smile always cheered me up. Dahyun introduced Jihyo as her older sister and I was shocked. They didn't looked alike but I said nothing. We kept talking the rest of the lunch and we did so from that day on. I got closer with Dahyun and also with Jihyo-unnie. I noticed how different Dahyun acted with her sister. It made me jealous.

Jihyo-unnie was older and patient and when Dahyun and I argued she always listened both parts before tell us to apologize and be friends again. Even if it was clearly Dahyun´s fault, because she was spoiled and immature and always wanted to win, Jihyo-unnie was fair. Jihyo-unnie laughed at my jokes, the ones that everyone tell me were bad. She also encouraged me to keep drawing and she even gave me some paints for my birthday. Mother didn't allow me to use them alone but still, I was happy. Jihyo-unnie hugged me when I was cold and held my hand when we crossed the streets. When I stayed overnight, Jihyo-unnie lend me her dolls to hug before sleep. She also combed my hair the next day before going home.

I was so jealous of Dahyun for having a sister. For having Jihyo-unnie as a sister. I wanted her to be my big sister. I could treat her better. Jihyo-unnie could be happier with me as a little sister but I knew that it would never happen.

One day I asked my father about it. I was clear and told him I wanted a sister. I told him that I would take care of her and I would lend her my crayons and gave her my strawberries. I also said that I would teach her to ride a bike safely and to obey mother and be good. He looked at me and smiled sadly. Mother only could lower her gaze. She left the room and father went for her. I heard mother cry and my heart beat so fast I could listen it on my ears. My hands started to sweat and I also lowered my gaze. I didn't knew why but I was sure I did something wrong. 

I never asked for it again.

Time passed and I got costumed to the idea of being an only child. After all, I kept having Jihyo-unnie as a very close friend and I had to comfort myself with it. I was in the living room, doing some sketches on my notebook. Mother was in the kitchen chatting happily with father after he finished dinner. Suddenly, the phone rang and we all were surprised. It was a Saturday night and it was kind of late, to me at least, because I normally slept around 9pm but mother allowed me to stay awake that night because father was returning from his business trip. Father answered the phone, I heard his voice. He then started to speak in a language I had heard before but I didn´t understand. I knew it was Japanese because father had businesses with Japanese people at work. I thought it was a job call. Mother thought so too because she called me over and told me to said good-night to father. It was going to take him a while before hanging up the phone. Father had an expression I had never seen before but I obeyed mother and hugged him before going to bed. He smirked and ruffled my hair and I went to my room. The last thing I heard that night were my parents whispering.

My father was a businessman. When he was young he lived overseas, in Japan. He met a man in there and they become good friends. Best friends, he told me. Eventually, the company sent my father back to Korea and his friend stayed in Japan. They kept in touch as the years went by. His friend got married before my father and had two daughters. Mother also was good friends with him and his wife. Apparently, they used to visit each other very often, to the point of spending holidays together. This happened, of course, before I was born. Naturally, I didn´t knew about it. That night, the call father received wasn't for job. It was about his friend. And his wife. And one of his daughters. It was about the other one that now was alone. Father was sad for so long after it, even now that years had passed and all keep as a memory, he remembers. Mother also seemed troubled by this situation but she was strong for father and helped him to keep going. Next day father traveled overseas. It took him a couple of months to come back. Mother tried to explain me what was happening and the reason for his absence, and I did understand. I was getting a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What on earth I'm doing publishing this xD?

DAHYUN'S POV  
My mother died when I was 2 years old. I can't remember anything about her but the things my dad told me about her. I don't know how her voice sounded or how her hair smelled or how the lines furrowed her forehead when she was mad. I never listened her laugh, never felt her arms hugging me or anything like that. I guess it is because I was too little, I can only remember dad. I can't say I miss her because I think I never truly met her besides the pictures I see of her. But I can't tell that in front of dad. That would make him sad. She was really beautiful. I actually resemble her: I'm just as pale as she was and my face has her same features. Dad must remember her every time she sees me. He did her best while being a single parent. My dad is very loving and kind so it didn't last long until he met someone special.

He remarried when I was 4 and her wife was very tender and nice to me. She had a daughter, a girl older than me. Because we were young and quite innocent at that time, I think we naturally grew up attached to each other. We never think badly of each other, we never acted weird around the other and we grew up having a strong bond. Of course, we aren't related by blood but I can say proudly that they are my family. She is my mom and she is my older sister. No one can tell me otherwise. I love them so much. Even though my sister lately... has been troublesome. 

Anyway, when I was 8, my good friend Chaeyoung told me she was going to have an older sister but I couldn´t believe it. It wasn´t like she was a liar, in fact, Chaeyoung had never lied to me or anyone else as far as I knew. It was just too surprising to hear something like that. After all, her parents weren't divorced or widowed like the situation I had at home. Chaeyoung explained to unnie and me that her new sister was Japanese and that she would come at the end of the year. Unnie asked why was she Japanese, and Chaeyoung replied that it was a secret. Jihyo-unnie kept thinking about it but said nothing.

I was really curious and excited just as Chaeyoung. She was very happy and kept talking about how she and her mom went to buy a bunk bed for them to sleep in her bedroom (because now she had to share it).Chaeyoung went home and mom called Jihyo-unnie and then called me. She asked us about what Chaeng has told us. Unnie told her and mom sighed, looking troubled. She explained us the reason Chaeng was getting a sister. It wasn't a happy one as I though. I didn't understand why Chaengie was so happy knowing about this. Or she didn't knew it?

Mom told us to be nice and befriend this new girl because she was having a rough time. I'm sure unnie thought about it before mom told us to and I just nodded, reassuring I would. I was young at that time but I knew her situation was not okay. Probably my face said it all, I've always been an open book when it comes to my emotions, or so people say. Mom hugged me and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I felt so warm. I didn't know how she did it but I felt safe. I hugged her tighter. Jihyo-unnie came to us and hugged me too. I couldn't imagine losing them both. And my dad. And then moving to another country where no one understand me no matter what I said. It was so painful that the thought made me cry. Unnie caressed my back while hugging me. Mom smiled sadly and told us to be strong. 

After the talk, I kept feeling uneasy. I wanted to tell unnie about this but before I could, she told me to go to her bedroom. Jihyo-unnie tends to overthink, even since we were kids. Her face had a grimace that made me laugh, even if that wasn't her intention. I couldn't lie and told her about what I thought. She patted my head and smiled. She felt the same. We slept together that night and I felt secure with her by my side. We both wanted to take care of this girl and make her feel happy again. We wanted Chaengie to be happy too. It was going to be hard but dad said that we must endure an unpleasant path before walking on a flower path. And I wanted to walk on a flower path along with my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

MOMO'S POV  
Uncle went for me. I barely recognized him. He looked so different. I was uneasy at first but I recognized him fully when he showed me a picture of dad. We had that same picture framed on the living room, it was dad's first day at his company. Uncle stood next to him, both smiling. Uncle was dad's best friend. He used to visit us when I was younger. He then moved overseas and his visits decreased with the time. I remembered him being friendly and always joking. He gave Hana and me candies and toys every time he came.   
Mom and dad always talked nicely of him. They both loved him very much. Dad even told me he was family. So, when uncle told me that now he would take care of me, I trusted him. Besides my parents and my sister, I didn't have family. He was the only one I had. 

My dad was a business man and traveled a lot. He trusted uncle and so they both agreed on taking care of the other's family if something bad happened. And it did. Meanwhile I recovered, uncle did all the legal stuff that was necessary and stayed by my side, trying to making me comfortable with his presence. I noticed that he worked all night on his computer, trying to be on check with his job and almost every day he seemed tired. Nevertheless, he always smiled. At first, it was awkward for us to be alone and he tried to get closer, talking to me a lot. Especially about my dad. He told me he really loved dad and mom and Hana too. That he was very sorry about what had happened. Until that moment, I had cried alone on my hospital room with no one to mourn with. Because no one had done that. It looked like my family had never existed and I was a crazy person talking about people no one knew. I was so happy to have him as an uncle. I came to like him and he made me laugh for the first time after so long. 

He introduced me with his wife and daughter through video-chat and they both seemed as nice as him. Her daughter was younger than me and seemed so friendly and eager to know me. She spoke in broken Japanese and smiled proudly when I answered her back. Uncle explained that his wife also spoke Japanese but their daughter was just learning. We kept in touch and Chaeyoung was my friend even before I met her in person. After a couple of months, when I finally heal, we traveled back to Korea. Aunt and Chaeyoung received us warmly. They had decorated the living room with pink balloons and a huge sign that said my name and "welcome". Chaeyoung has told me she liked to paint and at first sight, I could tell it was her idea. Chaeng looked at me and hesitated at first but came closer and hugged me. It surprised me and I couldn't react. Chaeng apologized promptly but I hugged her back. It felt nice. Being there felt nice. I was scared. I missed my family. I felt so much pain but they made me feel loved already. I thought that maybe, this could work out.

It took some time for me to heal fully and my new family along my new friends helped me to overcome the past. I can say I'm blessed to have them all with me.  
Chaeng showed me the house and our shared bedroom. I was costumed to share the space because I used to sleep in the same bed as my sister Hana. She let me pick which bed I preferred, as we were going to sleep in a bunk bed, and I choose the bottom one as I thought it was easier for me to sleep in there. Chaeyoung has talked to me about different stuff: about herself, her mom, about the neighborhood, the school, and her friends. She had showed me pictures of them trough video-chats and told me stories about their adventures. She told me she was teaching them to speak Japanese in order to befriend me. She was sure we would be good friends too.

Because of the incident I lose a year at school and I started a grade below in Korea. When I arrived, school year was far from ending and I spent most of the time at home with aunt, who taught me Korean and cooking along with Chaeyoung. One day Chaeng came back from school along with her friends, Jihyo and Dahyun. It was the first time I met someone that wasn't my new family. Dahyun was the same age that Chaeyoung. She was a bit shorter than her and was really cute. She was wearing pigtails, as her hair was long. Her skin was white and smooth and her cheeks were pink colored as she laughed. Her eyes were just long lines on her cute face and at certain point after introducing herself, she seemed to be a goof-ball. I thought she was adorable. Jihyo on the other hand, seemed so serious, I could say that she looked even cool. She was a bit shorter than me but her features were strong. Her big eyes were alert and she has a mysterious smile. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and I could see some hair covering slightly her forehead. But she also seemed a bit shy, even with that strong facade. I could tell because I felt the same. I guess since then, we felt the same.

I was excited but also scared. My Korean was not good and I didn't know many words yet. How could I talk with them? At home, aunt and uncle spoke Japanese and Chaeng was learning too. They slowly showed me some Korean phrases but I was too dumb to get them right. I couldn't even read properly. What worried me the most was that I was going to embarrass my new family with my stupidity. Aunt told me to trust in myself and as I saw they were all smiles, I perceived their gentle nature. They tried to introduce themselves in Japanese but messed it up and laugh at it. Chaeng did a tantrum because she had taught them how to do it before but they forgot it. They apologized with her and smiled at me. We went out to play in the neighborhood park. There was no need for us to talk as we run all over the place. It was easy to understand what we meant by doing gestures. Occasionally they said random Japanese words they remembered and I felt happy they were doing an effort. It motivated me to do my best in order to learn Korean and talk with them too. 

Jihyo was a year younger than me but next scholar year we were going to attend the same class. As far I knew, she was a regular at Chaeng's house along with Dahyun because they all played together, but now that I also lived in there, she became my personal tutor. She helped me a lot. She taught me to write and to read as she explained it in a way I understand. We read books together. Sometimes she did it aloud meanwhile pointing the words for me and sometimes I did on my own. She never made fun of me when I had doubts or when I confused letters or when I said nonsense. She corrected me gently and I get used to her voice as she guided me. Eventually, I could read on my own and she seemed proud of her job.

When my first day at school arrived, I was still nervous because my Korean wasn't good as I thought it was needed and I was scared everyone would look down on me. Dahyun and Jihyo went for us that day and we all said goodbye to uncle and aunt before going to school. Jihyo held my hand all the way, since we left home until we arrive to our classroom. It became a custom for us since then. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were playing together all the way, sometimes running and others hopping. It relaxed me. When we were in the classroom, I introduced myself slowly and some of the kids looked at me curious while others seemed bored. Jihyo, though, smiled at me and made me feel safe. When school finished, the rest of the kids asked me a bunch of questions and I did my best to answer them all but it was too much for me and Jihyo told them to go slow on me. Jihyo seemed really cool for some reason and the rest of our classmates did as she said and leave us alone. 

On lunch break, we usually ate together with Dahyun and Chaengie who were already waiting for us in the cafeteria. Over the days, I noticed that some other students looked at us in not a friendly manner but I said nothing. Dahyun always joked around and made Chaeng and me laugh so hard that we cried. Jihyo smiled warmly at us and seemed to enjoy our time together but in class, she acted different and kind of distant with the rest of the kids. I wondered why she didn´t show them her warm nature but I never felt like really questioning her about it. Classes were difficult because I barely understood what teachers were saying. I couldn't read that fast either and I was getting frustrated. Luckily, classes ended before I had a mental breakdown. As time passed, I got costumed to the routine of attending school and going home with my friends. Overall, it went well. I wasn't a brilliant student but I wasn't the worst either. I knew Jihyo could do so much better if it weren't for me. It really bothered me. She had to do school chores and then explain them to me. It was a hard work for her but she never complained about it. She always told me that it was a practice for when she became a teacher and that I was her first student so I should be glad. And I was but I felt bad for her to have that responsibility out of nowhere.

Aunt and uncle were loving. Chaeyoung was an angel. Dahyun also was a good friend and I even get along with some other classmates but I wasn't exactly a people person. When we were in fifth grade, I start to have problems with some classmates. They weren´t as patient as Jihyo, Dahyun or Chaeyoung and they made fun of me for not answering back when the teacher asked me something. I still struggled at the moment of making sentences and when I got nervous, I stuttered. They made fun of my accent, my appearance and my name. There were many times I wanted to cry and no coming back but Jihyo was always by my side, helping me out and cheering me up. 

I didn't noticed it before but Jihyo was also teased. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was always hanging around with me. I had noticed that besides me and DubuChaeng, she didn't really have friends. Well, I didn't have either but she was supposed to have at least one because she had studied in there since first grade. They never did something to her though, they seemed scared of her. They only said stuff behind her back and tried to intimidate her but they couldn't. Jihyo was quite strong. But with me, they had a blast, I was a scaredy-cat and they knew it. They hid my stuff, or throw my school supplies through the window. Sometimes they ripped my notebooks and glued the textbooks. They got my clothes dirty and stole my money. I didn't wanted to tell uncle but things were getting worse. They started to say stuff about bullying Chaeyoung and Dahyun too. I was scared. I didn’t tell Jihyo either. She was already busy trying to help me all the time and I didn´t want her to be in my mess too. That was the least I could do for her. My way to protect her. 

One day Jihyo went to the library for a book we were going to use for our school report. I was alone at the classroom and then the bullies entered the room. They used to bully me when Jihyo was absent and I already knew it was going to happen. They came closer and I tried to run away but they took my school bag and passed it from one to another. I wanted it back but I couldn't take it. The leader opened my bag and scattered my stuff on the ground. The rest stomp on it and got it all damaged. Meanwhile I picked up my stuff from the ground, I heard one of those kids said something about Jihyo being dirty. It got me mad. I didn't even let them finish what they were going to say about her when I push the leader as hard as I could. They all glared at me and made a circle around me. They started to punch me. They had never been physical until that moment and it scared me. One of them pushed me to the ground and hit me with a book in the head. I bleed. I guess they were shocked and leave. I stayed on the ground until Jihyo came back.

I don't remember much after that besides I went to the hospital. Uncle and aunt were for me and they seemed worried. Chaengie was crying and when she saw me she gave me a hug. Doctor said that it was necessary for me to stay the night in there in order to be sure there was no brain damage so I was left in there all night. Uncle had overused his emergency days when he went suddenly to Japan and do the adoption years ago and aunt had just started a new job in order to help uncle with the household expenses. Now that I was in there, more money was probably needed in order to raise me. I felt bad thinking about it. They were going to spend more money on me. I was so worthless. I only caused trouble and misfortune to the people I loved. I suddenly felt so lonely. Being alone in there reminded me the times I stayed in the hospital healing after the accident that changed my life. I felt as if I was going to start over with no one to count on.

I couldn’t sleep so I look through the room. I saw the vase on the table near my bed. I remembered that Chaeng brought me flowers. She really loved colors and so the ones she choose were a colorful bunch. The bouquet had a card attached. It had written 'get well soon' and “we love you” in a familiar handwriting that I recognized as Dahyun’s and Jihyo’s. I flipped the card over and saw a huge sun in the sky, it was smiling and those huge eyes made me remember Jihyo. There were for kids playing together under it and of course, they meant the four of us. It was obvious that Chaeng made it for me. It made me smile. I held the card close to me and I didn´t feel lonely anymore.

By the time I recovered, uncle had talked with the school headmaster and the bullies were already punished. I was safe at school again and I could enjoy the rest of my school days in peace. Uncle and aunt were also worried and a bit mad at me for keeping the bullying as a secret. I didn’t wanted to worry them but they explained me that I needed to trust in them. That they were there for me. Honestly, I felt so relieved. Jihyo also got mad at me, for those same reasons and she also told me that I needed to tell her when things were wrong. I promised her that I would never lie to her again. We enjoy our school days as happy as we could. Dahyun and Jihyo kept visiting us at home more frequently and it was normal for us to stay at each other houses. We were really close and I felt that I had two other sisters already. 

But those gray days are gone and tomorrow is our first day as Junior High students. I’m a bit sad because I’m not going to see Dahyun or Chaengie at school anymore, I wish we could all be together soon but they had to study other two years on their own before meeting with us again. I'm also excited and nervous but Jihyo said I don't need to worry. We are attending the same school and hopefully we will also be together in the same class. I can't wait! I want to have new friends! But of course, no one will be better than Jihyo. She is my best friend and nothing will change that. After all she is my special, beloved friend. She is the best! But I can't tell her that because she gets mad at me and pushes me away. I guess she is getting shy, we aren't kids anymore. But until she let me, I'm going to hold her hand and hug her and kiss her, just as we did when playing before. I love to tease Jihyo! She is such a tsundere~ but she is really cute, I wish we could continue being as close as we are now. And that's it! Tomorrow, we start together a new beginning!


End file.
